Una nueva vida
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: Su vida comienza de nuevo, desde cero. Todo lo que sufrió y todo por lo que lloró valdrían la pena ahora. ¿Pero a que precio? Creek- Mpreg, o algo sí. For you, Karla


**Lennon 'se cambia de fandom cada 3 meses' Phantomhive ha vuelto \^o^/**

**These goes for you, my friend Karla~ **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a los grandiososisimos Trey y Matt. **

**Pareja: Creek**

**Precaución: Mpreg, o algo así.**

* * *

En una de las salas de espera del hospital paso al infierno se encontraba aquel pelinegro grosero y de mal carácter, temiendo perder a aquella persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Cuatro mayores estaban acompañandolo, sentados en la sala de espera, junto con una pequeña de cabello naranja. Las familias Tweak y Tucker respectivamente. Ninguno de ellos quería estar allí en ese momento, pero sabían que debían estarlo, para apoyar a Craig, y a quien más lo necesitaba, Tweek.

Craig Tucker daba vueltas en la sala de espera, esperando el llamado de uno de los medicos que atendían a su novio Tweek Tweak. 3 horas llevaba allí. Y finalmente después de 3 horas escucho el nombre "Tweak" proviniendo de uno de los doctores principales. Finalmente después de 3 horas vería a su amado.

Su vida daría un cambio tan radical en tan solo unos minutos, o mejor dicho, la había dado hacía una hora aproximadamente. Solo una persona podía entrar a ver a Tweek Tweak en el delicado estado que estaba. Y ese alguien fue Craig.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta de la sala de maternidad.

Allí estaba. Su Tweek. Su nueva vida.

En la camilla, Tweek estaba dormido, apenas pudiendo respirar. Eso no era bueno, no era bueno con aquella vida en sus brazos. Se acerco a la camilla, y con delicadeza tomó a aquella pequeña persona producto de su amor. Ojos verde oscuro, y cabello negro, aunque era muy poco. Pues claro, era un recién nacido, ni siquiera debería tener cabello.

Se sentó en una silla cercana con aquella pequeña persona dormida en sus brazos.

¿Cómo había pasado esto? Hacía tan solo un año que se le había confesado a Tweek Tweak y ya tenía que lidiar con un niño en sus brazos. No estaba preparado para eso, no estaba preparado para tal cambio. Anhelaba esos lejanos días en que su única preocupación era su amor no correspondido.

* * *

Fue un día de julio cuando ocurrió.

Craig Tucker estaba caminando hacía su escuela, como cada condenada mañana. Caminaba lento, hacía tiempo, realmente no quería ir. No era como cualquier estudiante que se atrasaba a proposito, aunque a veces si lo hacía. Pero no ahora, ahora era por algo mucho más complejo. La noche anterior se lo había propuesto, después de recibir un mensaje a última hora del día que decía algo así:

"¿Faltaste por estar enfermo? :( Que mal Craig! Si sigues mal mañanita ire contigo para que no te vendan como esclavo o te ataquen los gnomos! No me han atacado en un buen tiempo y no quiero que te ataquen a ti D: MORIRIA SI ALGO TE PASA

Por favor, mejorate "

Un mensaje de Tweek Tweak que le hizo sacarse una sonrisa con el peor de los resfriados. Hacía mucho tiempo que llevaba enamorado de ese nervioso rubio. ¿Y como no estarlo? Sus ojos eran del verde mas brillante, su cabello alborotado era el mas suave que pudiera existir, y su débil y delgado cuerpo era demasiado tentador como para no saltar a abrazarlo cada vez que lo veía. Tweek Tweak era… perfecto.

Había hecho una promesa. Prometió que cuando se mejorara se le confesaría a Tweek Tweak. Era un momento de delirio por la fiebre, ni siquiera espero estar curado a la mañana siguiente, pero sus padres le habían enseñado que debía cumplir siempre sus promesas, aunque fueran hacia si mismo. Era lo mejor, debía sacarse ese gran peso de encima. ¿Tweek le odiaría o le correspondería? Esos pensamientos no dejaban su mente. No sabía que pensar, no sabía como actuar, no sabía que decir. Como diría su amado, todo el asunto era "¡Demasiada presión!"

Finalmente llegó a la escuela. ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? ¿Realmente iba a confesarse? Era algo que realmente dudaba. No había nada que apreciara más que la amistad de Tweek Tweak, y el perderlo sería demasiado para él. Decidió esperar a fin de clases, de seguro sin la presión de tener que entrar a la escuela él estaría más calmado, y no se iría corriendo de los brazos de Craig. Si, eso sería lo mejor. Además, de seguro que Tweek ya estaba en clase, y no se le confesaría en frente de todos sus compañeros.

Quiso entrar a la escuela, pero un grito nervioso lo detuvo. Venía desde atrás, alguien que llegaba más tarde que él a la escuela.

-¡Gah! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡Es mi primera vez! ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!- Reconocería esos gritos en cualquier lugar. Se dio vuelta y allí estaba, corriendo hacía la puerta, Tweek Tweak. En cuanto vio a su amigo Craig esperando se detuvó.- ¡Craig!- Gritó y saltó a abrazarlo. Se aferro con todas sus fuerzas al cuello del pelinegro. Un resfriado no era nada, pero para Tweek era demasiado cercano a la muerte, y estaba realmente preocupado por su mejor amigo Craig.- ¡Va-vamos! ¡Debemos ir a clase!- Soltó su abrazo para dirigirse a la escuela, pero Craig tomó su brazo antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

-Espera.- Lo atrajo hacía en un abrazo.- Podriamos… simplemente… ¿No ir a clases?

-¡¿EH?! ¿Estás loco? ¡Nunca he perdido una clase!... Excepto una que otra cuando me juntaba con los chicos, ¡Pero ellos me abandonaron! ¡Así que no debo comportarme como un rebelde de nuevo!

-¿Rebelde?- Chistó mientras una sonrisa invisible se dibujaba en su rostro. Alejo a Tweek de ese abrazo, y tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos.- Tu no eres rebelde, tu solo eres adorablemente histerico.- Apretó un poco sus mejillas apreciando como tomaban un color rojo. Se veía tan adorable a sus ojos que sus propias mejillas se tiñeron de rojo también.

-C-Craig… debemos ir a clase…- El delicado tono con el que hablo fue lo último para Craig. La gota que derramó el vaso de sus sentimientos.

Sin soltar las mejillas del muchacho rubio lo atrajo hacía si en un beso. Un beso calido, dado casi por instinto. Craig no era consciente de que estaba haciendo, y poco le importaba. Solo sabía que estaba perdido y que nunca quería ser encontrado. Pero el sonido de la campana lo sacó de su sueño hecho realidad.

Tweek le dio un fuerte empujón y sin voltearse a verlo corrió hacía su clase.

Craig en ese momento pudo sentir como su corazón se destruía. En vez de ir a su clse como correspondía, huyo como un cobarde hacía su casa. Tweek lo dejo allí sin siquiera preocuparse por sus sentimientos. No era algo que podía ser tomado como sentimientos devueltos, así que simplemente decidió ignorar a ese que había roto su corazón y salió huyendo del lugar.

Era el primer día de un sufrimiento impensable.

* * *

Craig acarició la cabeza del bebé que tenía en brazos. Esperaba despertarlo, o llamar un poco su atención. Pero ese pequeño niño estaba muy sumergido en sus sueños como para prestarle atención.

Pero aún así, no podía evitar jugar con los cabellos de quien era su hijo, para evitar un poco el aburrimiento. Llevaba un largo rato allí y Tweek todavía no despertaba. Anhelaba que despertase y poder verlo con el bebé en brazos. Poder ver su alegría al saber que se había convertido en padre, o mejor dicho, madre.

Le preocupaba mucho el estado en el que se encontraba el rubio, pero no podía hacer nada. Nada excepto esperar que el milagro de la vida efectuara un poco para que Tweek no se sintiera tan mal. O para que le pasara lo peor.

* * *

Después de haberse confesado y ser rechazado, la vida de Craig empeoro demasiado.

Su hermana era la única que sabía que él estaba enamorado de un chico, de su mejor amigo. Los niños hablan, y siempre dicen la verdad, por eso fue que sus padres llegaron a enterarse. Consiguió un par de golpes de parte de su padre, y sacarle lágrimas a su madre. Nunca se había sentido tan basura en toda su vida.

Lo único que hizo para tratar de remediar todo el daño que había hecho fue encerrarse en su cuarto. Encerrarse con la intención de nunca salir. ¿Para qué salir si las personas que más amaba lo odiaban?

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, colocó el cerrojo y se apoyó en la puerta para ir cayendo lentamente hasta llegar al piso. Por primera vez en todo lo que recordaba de vida pudo llorar. Abrazo sus piernas y dejo a su dolor desvanecerse por sus lagrimas, aunque nunca se iría, era un dolor incurable.

Era impensable para él sufrir tanto por alguien, y sin embargo estaba pasando. Estaba a un ataque de llanto más de que le diera una depresión. Y todo por culpa de Tweek. No, no era culpa del rubio, era culpa suya por dejarse llevar por sus encantos. No era culpa de Tweek haberlo enamorado, era su culpa por haberse enamorado.

-Craig…- Escuchó unos golpes suaves viniendo desde atrás de la puerta. Era su hermana. La única en la que confiaba para guardar su secreto más preciado y le había delatado.- Lo siento…

Ahora hacía a su hermana sentir culpable de lo que ya había asumido era su culpa. Era él peor día de su vida de seguro.

No se molesto en contestarle a su hermana, solo se paró del piso, y se recostó en su cama boca abajo. Tal vez eso silenciaría un poco su llanto y dejaría de preocupar tanto a su pequeña hermanita. No perdía nada con intentar.

¿Era posible llorar tanto? Antes de que se diera cuenta ya llevaba 3 horas en su habitación encerrado, soltando lágrimas. Odiaba estar así, odiaba llorar, pero era algo tan liberador de alguna manera. Y de otra, solo lo dejaba en un peor estado.

-Desearía estar muerto…

* * *

Una hora entera ya había pasado. Los familiares habían entrado para ver a Tweek, pero se desalentaron al ver que estaba dormido. Así que solo se acercaron a ver a su bebé, su pequeño pelinegro de ojos verdes. Sus abuelas parecían más alegres con su llegada que sus abuelos, pero la más feliz era la pequeña que ahora era tía.

Preguntaron por el nombre, pero Craig no lo sabía. Pensandolo bien, de seguro que Tweek tampoco lo sabía. Nunca se detuvieron a pensar en eso en los 9 meses que tuvieron la oportunidad. La pequeña pelirroja fue la que sugirió un nombre antes de que nadie lo hiciera.

-¡Tweek!- Dijo.

-¿Tweek?- La cuestionó su hermano.

-¿Por qué no? Es un nombre lindo… y además es el nombre de la persona que amas. Sería un buen nombre para tu hijo, porque lo amas tanto como a Tweek, ¿Verdad?

Una inconsciente lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Craig. Observó a aquella pequeña vida que tenía en sus brazos. Era cierto, lo amaría tanto como amaba a Tweek.

* * *

En total llevaba una semana encerrado en su cuarto. Hacía una semana que no sabía nada de Tweek, y no le importaba saberlo. Su teléfono había estado apagado por una semana, no quería hablar con nadie.

Hacía una semana que no comía ni bebía nada. Se estaba muriendo lentamente, pero deseaba que él proceso fuera más rapido. Ya no podía soportar ese hueco en el corazón, ni los ojos hinchados a causa de tanto llanto. Ya no podía soportar su miserable vida. Así que un día decidió acabarla.

Con una navaja se dirigió al baño que había en su habitación. Miro su retrato en el espejo. Daba pena, ¿Cómo había terminado así tan solo por un corazón roto? Tomó la navaja y la puso sobre sus muñecas. Pero antes debía decirle adiós a una última persona. Encendió su celular y se dispuso a mandar un mensaje, pero se sorprendio de la cantidad de mensajes que tenía sin leer.

Todos de la misma persona.

La lista empezaba hacía una semana exacta con mensajes mas o menos así:

**"¡Gah! ¡Craig! ¡LAMENTO HABER HUIDO! ¡LAS CLASES YA COMENZABAN! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!"**

**"¡CRAIG DESAPARECISTE TODA LA TARDE! ¿ESTAS VIVO?"**

**"Craig, sobre el beso… e-eh… yo… ¡GAH! ¡No me negue a ese beso! ¡Recuerda que no me negue!"**

**"Craig, POR FAVOR RESPONDE."**

**"¡GAH! ¡¿ESTAS VIVO?! ¡Justo cuando por fin me besaste y te mueres después?! ¡Esto no es posible! ¡CRAIG POR FAVOR!"**

**"Craig… tu si me gustas…"**

**"GAHH, ¡IGNORA ESO! ¡IGNORA ESO ULTIMO!"**

Y esos eran solo los mensajes de hacía una semana. Faltaban otros 6 días. ¿Era posible todo lo que decían esos mensajes? ¿Era cierto? ¿Su sueño se había echo realidad?

Sonrió. Después de mucho tiempo pudo volver a sonreir. Abrazó su teléfono celular y dejo caer la navaja al piso. Ahora tenía lagrimas de alegria recorriendo su rostro. Era imposible que algo así estuviera pasando. Decidió llamar a Tweek en vez de enviarle un mensaje, quería ser directo.

.¡GAH! ¡¿CRAIG?!- Escuchó la voz nerviosa de Tweek del otro lado del teléfono. Le hacía tan feliz escucharlo de nuevo.- ¡Por fin llamas! ¡He estado muy preocupado!

-Si, si, callate un poco Tweek.- Se limpió las lagrimas con la manga de la sudadera.- Escucha. Estoy aquí en el baño de mi casa a un paso de suicidarme, por eso quiero que respondas, ¿Tu de verdad me amas?

-¡¿VAS A SUICIDARTE?! ¡Craig no lo hagas!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque te amo! ¡No puedes suicidarte! ¡GAH!

Hubo un silencio después de esas palabras. Lo único que se podía escuchar era la hiperventilada respiración del chico rubio, y algunos sollozos de parte de Craig. El silencio solo lograba poner a Tweek más nervioso. Estaba por suicidarse y le hablaba con total normalidad, ¡¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a Craig Tucker?! ¡Ni siquiera le había explicado el porque de ese beso!

-Te amo Tweek.

* * *

Otras 3 horas había pasado allí. Hasta que por fin, antes de que fuera media noche, Tweek Tweak abrió los ojos. Craig se acercó a él de inmediato.

Tweek apenás pudo notar su presencia. Seguía muy atolondrado por la gran cantidad de sedantes que le habían aplicado.

-C-Craig…- Suspiró algo cansado.- ¿Dónde esta…?- Antes de que terminara su pregunta, Craig dejo al pequeño bebé pelinegro entre sus brazos. Tweek lo cargó con cuidado, tenía miedo de romperlo. En cuanto vio la adorable expresión de su hijo durmiendo una sonrisa llena de ternura se creó en su rostro.

-Tiene tus ojos…- Susurró Craig acariciando el rostro de su amado. Se acercó lentamente para darle un beso, que obviamente fue correspondido. Una vez roto el beso, Tweek volvió a encargarse de su bebé.

-¿Ya tiene nombre?- Preguntó Tweek.

-No todavía. Estaba esperando que su madre despertara para ponerselo.- Sonrió.

-¡¿M-Madre?!- La expresión de felicidad cambio a una de nerviosismo extremo, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a sudar.- ¡N-No! ¡Yo no soy una madre! ¡No puedo pensar en un nombre para el! ¡Un nombre es para toda la vida! ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Y si nadie lo llama por su nombre? ¡¿Y si lo molestan por su nombre?!

-Tweek, está bien, está bien.- Craig intentó tranquilizarlo. Tomó las manos de Tweek, y las entrelazo con las suyas propias.- El nombre que elijas estará bien porque tu eres su madre.

-¡¿SOY SU MADRE?!

-Si lo eres.- Tomó su mano derecha y le deposito un beso.- Desde el momento en que tienes a ese bebé contigo eres su madre.

Con un brazo rodeó a Craig por la espalda, y con el otro los abrazo a él y a su hijo. Tweek se acurrucó entre sus brazos, y el pequeño en los brazos de Tweek. Los más jóvenes terminaron durmiendose, pero Craig se quedó despierto. Quería cuidar de ellos. Quería estar seguro que nadie los lastimaría.

-Ustedes son mi familia ahora… y voy a cuidar de ambos aunque sea lo último que haga.

* * *

Como una pareja oficial ya tenían citas. Ya toda la escuela sabía lo suyo, no era ningún secreto para nadie. No solo porque eran demasiado obvios, sino que los rumores, aún después de que se cerrará "Indiscretos", seguían circulando, y llegaban a oidos de cualquiera.

Apenas tres meses después de su confesión surgió esa pregunta. "¿Qué somos?" y fue de parte de Tweek. ¿Era un buen momento? Acababan de llegar de una cita y Craig lo estaba dejando el la puerta de su casa. Para él ya eran una pareja oficial, pero Craig no estaba realmente seguro de que contestarle.

-¿Novios, verdad?- Fue la respuesta del pelinegro. Un brillo lleno los ojos del joven rubio, no esperaba que realmente fueran algo. No esperaba algo serio de Craig Tucker.- Tweek, yo te amo. Y el solo hecho de que estemos juntos es lo que me hace más feliz en este mundo.- Tomó ambas manos de su pareja y las beso con delicadeza, para luego plantar un beso en sus labios.

Tweek rompió el beso., dejando confundido al otro chico. Seguía dandole las manos a Craig, y aprovecho eso para arrastrarlo dentro de su casa. Lo guío escaleras arriba, hasta la puerta de su dormitorio. Ahí fue que Craig lo detuvó.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó confundido.- No querrás que nosotros…

-Si, si eso quiero.- Dijo sin dudar. Sin ningún tic, sin ningún grito, sin nervios. No había estado tan decidido con algo antes.- Craig, yo te amo, y si tu me amas, estoy listo.

Craig sonrió. Realmente amaba a ese pequeño chico rubio al que le daban ataques de nervios cada 5 minutos. Lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo. Y daría ese paso con él, con nadie más.

No hubo respuesta. Solo un beso, un beso que el rubio profundizo. Y esa fue la única respuesta que necesitaba.

* * *

¿Solo un momento necesitaron para cambiar su vida tanto? Aparentemente si.

Ya era medianoche, pero aún así, Craig no podía cerrar los ojos. Quería estar seguro de que tanto Tweek como su bebé estuvieran bien. En cuanto Tweek se durmió, dejó al bebé en su cuna, y se recostó en un sillón que había en la habitación. Hacía ya 2 horas de eso, y seguía sin poder dormir. Tweek había estado muy debil, y ahora mismo respiraba agitadamente. Estaba en una condición precaria, y si le quitaba los ojos de encima un minuto de seguro se lamentaría más tarde.

Cuando por fin estaba por caer en el sueño, escucho un sonido proveniente del rubio. Se acababa de despertar y parecía estar ahogandose. Craig se levantó de su asiento, y tomó un vaso de agua que había cerca de una mesa, tal vez ayudaba en algo. Tweek ni siquiera pudo tomarlo, tuvo un pequeño espasmo y golpeó el vaso, que terminó en el piso, destruido.

-¡Voy a buscar a un doctor!- Intentó abandonar el cuarto, pero Tweek lo detuvó. Sostuvo el brazo del pelinegro y le indicó que se acercara. Craig lo hizo, rodeó a Tweek con sus brazos y lo dejo apoyarse sobre su pecho. El rubio intentaba calmar su respiración, para no asustar a su novio, no lo quería lejos suyo en ese momento. Se aferró fuertemente a su chaqueta, tratando de resistir, apenas podía respirar, sabía que ese debía ser el final.- Tranquilo, pronto todo estará bien…- Susurró el pelinegro con la voz quebrada. No confiaba ni en sus propias palabras.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que se cortó la exagerada respiración de Tweek, y su agarre se soltó. Sus manos cayeron, y su cabeza se inclinó hacía atrás.

-¿Tweek?- Se escuchó al pelinegro. Bajo la vista, solo para encontrarse con su joven rubio sin reacción alguna.- Tweek…- Comenzó a sacudirlo suavemente.- ¡Tweek, despierta! ¡DESPIERTA!- Aunque gritaba, se podía escuchar el dolor en su voz. Dejo al rubio en la cama, y ahora si se fue a buscar a los doctores y enfermeras.

Afortunadamente, uno de los doctores de Tweek seguía en el hospital. Él y un par de enfermeras se dirigieron a la habitación. Craig no sabía exactamente que trataban de hacerle, parecía que querían reanimarlo, escucho del doctor las palabras "¡No tiene pulso!". Había visto todo eso en la televisión, pero verlo en la vida real y sobre su amado lo devastaba. Finalmente dejo de ver movimiento, y el doctor se agarró la cabeza, se lo escuchaba maldecir.

Una de las enfermeras se acercó a Craig para darle la noticia, de la manera más sutil posible.

-Lo sentimos.- Dijo en un tono calido.- Un ataque al corazón… y no lo logró…

Craig sintió como su corazón se paralizaba. No tenía lagrimas en los ojos ni tampoco ninguna en sus mejillas, pero aún así, tenía ganas de llorar. Se aferró a su gorro, y cayó de rodillas al piso. Eso no podría estar pasando, no podía quedarse solo. No ahora. No podía estar sin Tweek.

Pero así era la vida, y ahora estaba solo. O no completamente solo, realmente. Sintió el llanto infantil proviniendo de otra parte de la habitación. Se paró del piso, se secó las lagrimas invisibles y se acercó a la pequeña cuna. Allí estaba su nueva vida llorando, de seguro también sentía la perdida de su madre. Tomó al pequeño en sus brazos, e intento calmar su llanto.

-No te preocupes…- Lo abrazó fuertemente contra si mismo.- Yo te cuidare… y tu también me cuidaras a mi…- El llanto del pequeño se silencio, y Craig pudo admirarlo dormido de nuevo. Una pequeña lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. En ese momento recordo las palabras de su hermana.- Mi pequeño Tweek…

* * *

**Juro que no sabía como llamar al bebé, pero Ruby me ayudo. Ctm, el angst Creek es una gran puta, y yo una gran perra por escribirlo :3 **

**mas te vale que te guste Karla, porque sino ò_ó9 ... **

**bueno, eso es todo por ahorita, espero subir mas fanfics de South Park pronto, chao~ **


End file.
